1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a refrigerator having a first storage box in the form of a drawer inserted in and withdrawn from an inside of a freezing chamber and a second storage box disposed on the upper part of the first storage box, both of which are smoothly inserted and withdrawn.
2. Description of the Related Art
A refrigerator is an apparatus to preserve freshness of various groceries for a long time by supplying a cold air generated by a heat exchanger to a storage chamber sectioned into a freezing chamber and a refrigerating chamber.
Recently, in order to offer consumers various conveniences, it has been suggested to provide a refrigerator structured in a manner that the refrigerating chamber mainly used for a short-time preservation of beverage and food is disposed at an upper part thereof while the freezing chamber mainly used for a longtime preservation of frozen food is disposed at a lower part thereof.
The freezing chamber is mounted with a first storage box which receives foodstuffs to be preserved in a frozen state. The first storage box is usually fixed to a rear surface of a freezing chamber door and inserted and withdrawn like a drawer as the freezing chamber door is opened and closed.
In addition, a separate storage box, that is, a second storage box is mounted at an upper part of the first storage box also to receive foodstuffs. The second storage box has a relatively low utility owing to its short withdrawal distance. Accordingly, a method of withdrawing the second storage box needs to be improved.